L'aventure est éternelle
by MilieLitre
Summary: Xover de Fairy tail, Merlin, le Seigneur des anneaux, Sherlock Holmes, Alice in Wonderland et Pirates des Caraïbes. Si Merlin détruit Sauron, comment Aragorn pourra-t-il revendiquer le trone du Gondor ?
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1 :

Ce matin, comme tous les matins de la semaine, le réveil sonna dans la chambre A404 de l'internat. Selijah tâtonna à l'aveuglette à la recherche de son fichu portable. Mais elle ne réussit qu'à s'écraser comme une merde à coté de son lit. Ceci eut pour effet de réveiller sa colocataire, Marine, qui dormait à deux mètres de là. Cette dernière entrouvrit les yeux et poussa un cri qui fit trembler le bâtiment :

-PUTIN Y A QUELQU'UN DANS LA CHAMBRE !

Selijah bondit sur son lit, attrapa la première chose qui lui passa sous la main, à savoir son énorme trieur, et le brandit comme une arme. Cependant, elle se figea à la vue d'une tignasse rose et mal coiffée.

-NATSU ? Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

-Heu… tu connais mon nom ? Demanda le dénommé Natsu. Génial, je suis même connu dans les autres mondes ! Après le mal que je me suis donné !

-Mais non ! DEBILE ! T'es un personnage de manga !

Pour appuyer cette affirmation, Selijah lui balança un exemplaire de Fairy Tail à la figure.

-Espèce de tarée ! Hurla Natsu. Ça va pas de lancer des trucs comme ça ! Jvais le cramer moi ce b… hé mais c'est moi sur la couverture ! C'est bizarre, ça raconte ce qu'il s'est passé à la guilde…?

-Ben oui gros débile ! Bon en attendant qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Mais Natsu était déjà plongé dans la lecture du manga. C'était d'ailleurs une chose assez étrange que de voir le jeune magicien lire un livre, et non pas le brûler ou s'en servir de projectile. Marine et Selijah l'attrapèrent par les cheveux et lui secouèrent la tête dans tous les sens.

-Hé ho ! Y a quelqu'un là dedans ?

-Vous pourriez pas arrêter de me secouer ?

-Tu pourrais pas répondre à notre question ?

-….

-Tu fais quoi ici ?

-C'est vrai j'avais presque oublié que j'avais une mission !

-Mais quel boulet, chuchota Marine.

-Maitre Makarof m'a demandé de trouver trois personnes pour réaliser une quête dans le but de sauver un autre monde ! Ces personnes s'appellent….

Natsu, incapable de se rappeler des noms qui lui avaient été donnés, dut sortir un papier de sa poche. Malheureusement, il était d'une maladresse légendaire et il fit tomber ledit papier. La forte chaleur à laquelle il était régulièrement exposé avait du atteindre son cerveau car il essaya de rattraper son pense-bête avec un ruban de feu. Les deux filles regardèrent avec consternation le papier se consumer. Natsu commença à paniquer.

-Je n'arriverai jamais à trouver ces trois personnes et Makarof va me foutre une raclée !

-On va trouver une solution, le rassura une petite voix venant du plafond.

-Oh ! C'est Happy ! Dit Marine. Il est trop mignon ! Kyaaaaaa !

-Marine tais-toi ! Heu… Natsu ? T'as bien dit que tu cherchais trois personnes ?

-Ben oui pourquoi ?

-Marine va chercher Natacha, habille toi et prend tes affaires ! On va les remplacer !

-Hein ? Mais t'es complètement folle !

-Peut-être, oui, mais jamais non jamais je ne laisserai passer une occasion comme celle là ! J'ai soif d'aventure, mademoiselle ! Les films c'est fini, maintenant on va vivre !

Une demi heure plus tard, les trois amies étaient sur le pied de guerre. Natsu sortit de son sac un objet étrange qui ressemblait plus ou moins à un alambic relié à une filtreuse à vide. C'était un 'cadeau' du maitre de la guilde Fairy Tail et qui permettait de passer entre les mondes.

-Makarof l'a déjà configuré pour qu'il nous mène dans les bons mondes, annonça Natsu.

-Wow, s'étonna Selijah. Tu viens de dire quelque chose de censé…

Happy tourna un bouton doré sur le bord de la machine. Tout à coup, Marine fut happée dans l'alambic et disparut puis ce fut au tour de Selijah. Tout devint noir. La jeune fille eut l'impression qu'elle était dans une attraction de montagnes russes. Elle était ballotée dans tous les sens. Finalement, elle heurta un sol herbeux. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Marine à ses cotés. Quelques secondes plus tard, Natacha apparut, puis Natsu, et enfin Happy qui tenait fermement la machine bouillonnante. Cependant, l'étrange objet de verre ne se calma pas.

-Alors ça, c'est bizarre, marmonna Natsu. D'habitude elle s'arrête tout de suite…

-Je savais bien qu'on pouvait pas faire confiance aux vieux, se plaignit Natacha. J'espère qu'on va pas refaire un tour, j'ai suffisamment envie de vomir comme ça…

Il y eut une lumière verdâtre, puis un flash rose, quelques éclairs bleus, une boule à facettes apparut dans l'alambic mais elle explosa, immédiatement remplacée par une pleine lune.

-Ben ça alors, s'extasia Selijah, ça, mon fils, ça c'est une machine !

Mais le spectacle n'était pas fini. Trois formes humaines apparurent à la suite en poussant de grand cris. Elles s'écrasèrent les unes sur les autres formant un tas de bras et de jambes gesticulant dans tous les sens au milieu d'un nuage de fumée. Enfin, la machine infernale s'arrêta.

-Sorcellerie ! Cria une voix dans le tas.

Il s'en suivit un long bruit métallique, comme une épée qu'on dégaine. Puis des pas lourds avançant vers les quatre voyageurs inter dimensionnels. Natsu se prépara à combattre mais Natacha lui sauta dessus, le projetant à terre.

-Mais elle est malade elle aussi ! S'exclama le magicien aux cheveux roses.

-Regarde Selijah ! C'est Arthur ! Wow sexy le look décoiffé !

Natacha était complètement hystérique. Arthur quant à lui était assez perplexe.

-Merlin, il se passe toujours des choses étranges quand tu es dans les parages, dit-il au garçon qui s'avançait

derrière lui.

-Je n'y suis pour rien Arthur ! Répondit merlin d'un ton un peu trop empressé.

-Evidemment, un imbécile comme toi ne peut pas être magicien, Merlin.

-Mais quelle naïveté…

Arthur se tourna et brandit son épée vers la jeune fille blonde qui avait prononcé ces mots, à savoir Selijah.

-As-tu la moindre idée de la personne qui tu parles, insolente ?

-Evidemment, répondit-elle. T'es un chieur, Arthur Pendragon. Et tu veux peut-être savoir combien de fois tu serais mort si Merlin n'avait pas été un sorcier ?

-Bien que cette fois ci, il n'y est effectivement pour rien ! Rigola Natacha.

-Et en passant, moi c'est Marine, précisa la brune. La blonde qui te fait chier c'est Selijah et la rousse qui bave sur l'épaule de ton pote Lancelot (si je ne m'abuse), c'est Natacha. Et également pour ta survie, je te conseille de ne pas attaquer notre ami magicien, couramment appelé Natsu, car tu risquerais de te brûler les doigts. Au sens propre, vu qu'il est magicien du feu.

-Je suis assez surpris que vous connaissiez nos noms. Je ne pense pas nécessaire de faire les présentations dans ce cas, déclara Arthur.

Selijah remarqua que Natsu était silencieux et calme. Il semblait en pleine réflexion. Tout d'un coup, il fit un bond.

-Mais bien sûr ! Cria-il. Arthur, Merlin et Lancelot. Ce sont les personnes que je devais trouver !

-Ben dis ! Rigola Selijah. T'étais pas franchement au bon endroit.

Après que Natsu eut 'expliqué' à Arthur, Merlin et Lancelot la raison pour laquelle il avait besoin d'eux, ils acceptèrent de le suivre. Les filles se doutaient que c'était parce qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix, ne sachant pas comment rentrer chez eux. Elles refusèrent tout net de rentrer chez elles même si Natsu n'avait plus besoin d'elles. Marine refusait de quitter Happy. Natacha ne pouvait même pas envisager de se décoller de Lancelot. Et Selijah… et bien Selijah avait simplement sorti le seul argument à la portée du guide aux cheveux roses : plus on est de fous plus on rit ! Ainsi les sept humains et le chat (?) se mirent en route.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 :

Le paysage était constitué de collines herbeuses à perte de vue. De temps en temps, un rocher lisse rompait ce schéma, mais aucune trace de civilisation. La petite troupe marcha durant des heures sans apercevoir de changement dans le paysage. Les filles, plus habituées aux heures de cours qu'à la marche à pied réclamèrent une halte.

-Nous n'aurions jamais du accepter ces filles avec nous, ralla Arthur d'un ton méprisant. La gente féminine n'est point faite pour l'effort.

-Mais quel sale macho, répliqua Selijah. À part Gwen, on est toutes des sous-merdes à ses yeux !

Merlin rigola et ajouta :

-Je n'aurais jamais osé le dire mais je suis d'accord. D'ailleurs, une pause me fera le plus grand bien à moi aussi.

Lancelot décolla Natacha de son bras et s'assit aux cotés de Merlin.

-Arthur n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur, dit-il en regardant le prince, qui en passant avait été choisi comme nouvelle victime par Natacha.

-Je pense qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je sois un sorcier… il est quand même très têtu pour ne rien avoir remarqué!

Une demi-heure plus tard, le groupe reprit son chemin. Selijah prenait un malin plaisir à lancer tous les graviers qu'elle trouvait sur Arthur. Les cailloux rebondissaient sur son armure avec un tintement qui le rendait fou. Il se donnait tout le mal du monde pour ne pas dégainer son épée et mettre la blonde hors d'état de nuire, car il marchait à coté de Natsu qui lui faisait une démonstration de ses terrifiants pouvoirs. Cependant, il ne put se retenir de se retourner pour lui crier :

-Mais tu vas pas t'arrêter ? Tu veux vraiment voir comment je me sers de mon épée ?

-Tu sais peut être te battre mais tu ne connais même pas le chat de Schrödinger, alors quel intérêt ?

Cette répartie, hors-sujet, je vous l'accorde, eut pour effet de réduire Arthur dans un silence perplexe et de faire exploser Marine de rire. Pendant ce temps, Merlin discutait allègrement avec Natacha qui essayait de répéter correctement les complexes formules que le sorcier lui apprenait tandis que Lancelot marchait à leurs cotés mais semblait avoir l'esprit très loin de là.

À la tombée du jour, les huit arrivèrent à une sorte de col herbeux entouré par deux collines rocheuses. Happy déclara qu'ils étaient arrivés là où ils étaient censés arriver, ce qui en soi était une bonne nouvelle. Tout le monde s'assit autour du feu que Natsu venait d'allumer avec ses pouvoirs qui avaient une certaine utilité dans le domaine du confort. Puis il explosa Arthur dans un concours de chasse car Happy le porta loin dans un endroit où le gibier était abondant et ensuite ils firent un ours à la broche et tout le monde se coucha le ventre plein et s'endormit dans l'herbe.

Le lendemain matin, la compagnie se réveilla avec le soleil. Selijah bondit sur ses pieds, visiblement de bonne humeur.

-C'est quand même vachement mieux que de se réveiller avec un putin de TELEPHONE ! Cria-t-elle au soleil.

-C'est quoi un téléphone ? Demanda Merlin.

-Laisse tomber, je sais pas comment te dire. Dis-toi juste que ça peut servir à réveiller les gens.

Merlin, étouffé par tant de gentillesse, préféra se taire. Il contempla le paysage qui malheureusement n'avait pas changé depuis la veille. Lancelot avait une mine soucieuse.

-Il me semble avoir entendu des cris et des bruits de combat la nuit dernière, révéla-t-il. Suis-je le seul ?

-Et bien je pensais avoir rêvé, avoua Arthur, mais si c'est ton cas également, il se peut que ces bruits ne soient pas le fruit de mon esprit.

Merlin et les trois filles se regardèrent.

-Je crois pouvoir parler au nom de nous quatre, commença Marine…. Et même de nous cinq en comptant Natsu qui dort encore (mais comment il fait ?), on a roupillé comme des loirs.

-Tout de même, continua Arthur, c'est inquiétant.

-Détend toi p'tit prince, rigola Selijah. C'est surement une bande de casseurs qui ont brûlé des voitures, pas de quoi se faire de souci…

En voyant l'expression des trois venus de Camelott, la jeune fille regretta sa blague, car elle n'avait pas très envie d'expliquer la situation géopolitique de son pays natal.

La matinée se déroula sans encombre. Personne ne parla beaucoup à part les trois étudiantes, qui décidément avaient déjà vu ce coin paumé quelque part (et pas en Ardèche !). Aux alentours de la mi journée, une présence se fit sentir. Tous se sentaient observés. Soudain un regard venu de très loin, un œil de feu apparut dans leurs esprits. Tous les membres du groupe se roulèrent par terre de douleur, sauf bien sûr Merlin parce qu'il est super balèze. Il comprit que ce mal était celui dont-ils devaient débarrasser ce monde. Et ce mal était en train de torturer ses meilleurs amis, Arthur et Lancelot. Le jeune magicien invoqua la magie ancestrale et engagea un combat sans merci avec l'œil enflammé. Il lançait des sorts dans tous les sens mais au final il se les reprenait tous en pleine figure car ce qu'il combattait était bel et bien dans sa tête. Il finit par tenter le tout pour le tout. Rien n'était plus cher à ses yeux que ses amis. Ou plutôt il avait promis à un certain dragon de protéger Arthur et il n'avait pas envie de se faire cramer la gueule. Merlin déclama une formule très très puissante (si si un truc de malade) :

-OCCHIO SPLOSASSAÎ MALEZION MUORIBA AMECO LIHERAR

Et l'œil maléfique explosa si fort que la terre trembla. Merlin regarda ses camarades libérés de l'emprise du mal se masser le crâne. Marine bondit sur ses pieds.

-'Tin mais c'était Sauron ! Sérieux Merlin t'es trop fort t'a butté Sauron ! T'es mon Dieu !

Le sorcier aurait bien demandé quelques explications mais à ce moment un petit homme jaillit de nulle part à travers une machine semblable à celle de Natsu.

-Maitre ! S'exclama ce dernier.

-Natsu… répondit maitre Makarof. Tu as effectué une mission sans rien casser… allons fêter ça à la guilde !

Quant à vous, ajouta-il à l'attention de Merlin, Arthur, et Lancelot, je vous remercie pour votre aide. Je vais vous renvoyer chez vous.

-C'est tout ? s'étonna Arthur. Pourquoi dans ce cas ne pas avoir envoyé seulement Merlin ? Vous m'avez fait perdre mon temps, j'ai un royaume et une cité à protéger !

Makarof, ne sachant que répondre, chercha du soutien auprès des autres personnes présentes. Apparemment, il n'avait même pas envisagé cette hypothèse. Décidément, le maitre était à la hauteur de sa réputation. Mais Selijah eut pitié d'un si petit personnage et elle expliqua :

-Plus on est de fous plus on rit !

Finalement, le petit barbu renvoya les deux chevaliers et le sorcier là d'où ils venaient, malgré les protestations de la gente féminine présente. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques minutes de discussion avec Natsu que Makarof remarqua les trois filles, malgré le fait qu'il leur avait déjà parlé.

-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez vous là bas ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ben en fait, expliqua Natacha, on est là depuis le début, on a voyagé avec Natsu.

-Ah d'accord. Bon comme je vais ramener Natsu à la guilde, votre collaboration s'arrête ici. Adieu !

-Hé attend Papi ! Comment on va rentrer nous ?

-Vous n'êtes pas prévues dans mon emploi du temps et je n'ai pas le temps et pour tout vous dire j'en ai pas grand-chose à foutre que vous soyez coincées là alors salut !

-VIEUX DEBILE ! Hurla Marine.

Mais c'était trop tard. Les deux hommes avaient déjà disparu. Les trois étudiantes étaient perdues en pleine Terre du Milieu. Selijah parla pour elle mais ses deux amies pensaient la même chose :

-Et ben, on est pas dans la merde !


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3 :

Une heure passa. Le soleil commençait déjà à décliner (et oui ils sont à l'heure du soleil en terre du milieu). Les filles n'étaient toujours pas parvenues à élaborer un plan pour sortir de ce désert. Elles se contentaient de rester au sommet du petit col et d'observer le paysage comme si elles ne le connaissaient pas déjà par cœur. Tout d'un coup il y eut de l'agitation des deux côtés du col. Vers le nord on pouvait voir trois silhouettes courir dans leur direction. Vers le sud, une troupe de cavaliers galopaient, également dans leur direction. La confrontation était inévitable.

-Mais bien sûr ! S'exclama Selijah. C'est ici que Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli sont censés croiser Eomer !

-Tout se tient, continua Natacha. Arthur et Lancelot disaient avoir entendu des bruits de combat qui correspondent au massacre des uruk hai par les cavaliers du Rohan.

-Mais alors on va rencontrer Aragorn, s'extasia Marine qui n'en avait strictement rien à faire que les évènements coïncident entre eux. Woooooow…..

Bientôt, les trois membres de la communauté atteignirent le col et s'arrêtèrent brusquement à la vue de trois filles étrangement vêtues. Ils les dévisagèrent de la tête aux pieds sans comprendre ce qu'elles faisaient seules dans cet endroit désert avec des restes d'un feu (alors qu'il n'y avait pas de bois dans les environs) et une carcasse d'ours qui avait du leur servir de repas (alors qu'il n'y avait pas non plus d'ours dans les collines du Rohan). Avec sa délicatesse habituelle, Selijah demanda:

-Ben quoi ? On a de la merde sur la figure ou quoi ? Puis elle ajouta à l'attention de Natacha: ça y est, on a perdu Marine.

En effet la brune avait la bouche entrouverte avec un filet de bave au coin des lèvres qui ne demandait qu'à couler, et elle fixait de ses yeux ébahis le descendant d'Isildur. Natacha, consternée par la réplique de Selijah et l'attitude de Marine, essaya de rattraper le coup:

-Heu… monseigneur Aragorn, prince Legolas et Gimli fils de Gloïn… c'est un honneur pour nous heu… de vous rencontrer… et heu si je puis me permettre, heu… je vous demande votre aide car mes amies et moi-même sommes en quelque sorte heu… égarées, perdues, complètement paumées in the middle of nowhere ('oups j'ai un peu dérapé !'). Pourriez vous nous aider à retourner à la civilisation ?

Aragorn, malgré sa vivacité d'esprit, mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Puis en tant que chef de la bande, il répondit :

-Hélas gentes dames, mon cœur ne demande qu'à vous aider, mais nous ne pouvons nous attarder, étant à la poursuite d'un groupe d'uruk hai ayant capturé deux de nos amis. Nous devons nous hâter avant qu'ils n'atteignent l'Isengard.

-Relax, man, répliqua Selijah. T'inquiètes pas, les uruk se sont fait botter le cul par ton pote Eomer (tu sais le neveux de Théoden qui ressemble à un gros nounours), et les deux hobbits ont réussi à s'enfuir pendant la bataille, ils se sont réfugiés dans la forêt de Fangorn où ils ont rencontré un type super sympa, Sylvebarbe, qui est un ent.

-Mais comment savez-vous tout cela ? Demanda Legolas qui tenait fermement son arc au cas où il se passe quelque chose de pas cool. Seriez vous des espions de Sauron ?

-Absolument pas, milord. D'ailleurs, vous n'êtes pas au courant que Sauron a été vaincu ? C'est notre pote Merlin qui l'a fait exploser avec sa super formule de ouf !

-Sauron est… mort ? Bégaya Aragorn sans trop comprendre.

-Ah, ça pour une bonne nouvelle c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Plus besoin de courir, s'exclama Gimli qui n'avait toujours pas repris son souffle.

À ce moment, Eomer et ses cavaliers surgirent de derrière une colline à quelques mètres de là et, apercevant l'attroupement d'étrangers, il décidèrent de les encercler pour leur montrer comme ils étaient coordonnés sur leurs chevaux. Marine sortit enfin de sa transe à la vue des lances pointées vers son visage.

-NOUNOURS ! S'exclama Selijah à la vue de Eomer.

Se sentant insulté, ce dernier descendit de son cheval et se planta devant la blonde qui le gratifia d'un immense sourire.

-Je ne vous connais point et bien que vous soyez une femme, je n'accepterai point un tel comportement à mon égard. Qui êtes vous ?

-Oula, répondit Selijah, je veux bien te répondre mais ça risque de ne pas vraiment te parler.

Eomer lui jeta un regard glacial.

-OK, comme tu voudras, alors moi je suis Selijah, voici Marine et Natacha. Nous venons de France et nous avons été abandonnées ici à la suite d'un regrettable malentendu.

-Je ne connais point cet endroit dont vous me parlez, s'étonna Eomer. La France… où est située cette province ?

-Heu… j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit dans un autre monde. Et cela dit, le terme de province est un petit peu insultant pour les soixante millions d'habitants qui peuplent ce pays.

Eomer ainsi que ses soldats et également Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli pâlirent à l'évocation d'un tel chiffre.

Marine s'en rendit compte et tenta un essai pour éviter d'avoir trop d'explications à donner.

-Mais notre monde est beaucoup plus grand, tout est démesuré, et ce chiffre est absolument normal là bas.

Elle murmura tout bas 'oubliettes' dans l'espoir que ce sort qu'elle avait lu dans Harry Potter serait efficace dans une telle situation. Au final, Aragorn seul semblait avoir compris l'idée et, après avoir présenté ses amis à Eomer il décida d'aider les trois filles dans leur infortune (preuve que son cœur est aussi beau que son enveloppe charnelle et aussi grand que son épée). Comme il ne savait plus trop quoi faire vu que les hobbits étaient en sécurité et qu'il n'y avait plus de seigneur des ténèbres à combattre et qu'en plus Gandalf qu'il croyait mort mais en fait pas du tout était en train de galoper vers eux en dansant la macarena sur le dos de Gripoil, il décida de raccompagner Eomer à Edoras où il avait des chances de trouver une taverne sympa où se mettre minable avec ses potes.

Ils partirent tous ensemble vers le sud ouest et galopèrent des jours entiers dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Comme le fit remarquer Marine, on aurait dit une colonie de vacances sur le thème activité équestre au moyen âge. Ce à quoi Selijah répondit:

-La vie est belle à dos de poney !

-Ce sont des chevaux, corrigea Legolas qui chevauchait à coté d'elles.

-Heureusement que tu nous l'as dit, se moqua Selijah, on aurait pas deviné ! La prochaine fois je te ferai un panneau avec écrit 'blague' dessus.

Le prince de Mirkwood releva la tête d'un air hautain et rejoignit la tête de la troupe.

-Je ne savais pas que les elfes étaient aussi susceptibles !


	4. Chapter 4

1 ### ######## ###A#E#E#F#G#G#############################################################################H##### #####H#E#####R# Chap 4 : Malheureusement, Edoras n_ tait pas la ville id ale pour les soir es bien arros es. D_abord, ce n_ tait pas vraiment une ville car la population n_atteignait certainement pas le nombre limite des deux mille habitants. Ensuite, il n_y avait pas vraiment de taverne, et encore moins de pub irlandais avec de la vodka et du bon rock un volume beaucoup plus fort que ce qu_une oreille accepte normalement. Enfin, la cit semblait morte, un vrai village fant me. Les rares personnes pr sentes taient aussi p les que des spectres et semblaient affam es. Mais que faisait l_ONU ? Une aide humanitaire serait plus que bienvenue mais ce concept tait probablement inconnu en Terre du Milieu. La troupe de cavaliers quitta ses montures au pied de l_escalier de pierre qui menait Meduseld, demeure du roi Th oden. Lorsqu_ils arriv rent aux lourdes portes de bois, Eomer demanda entrer. Il tait le neveu du souverain apr s tout. Mais il fut renvoy coup de pied au cul car il avait oubli que Th oden l_avait banni de la capitale Rohan. Les autres avaient le droit d_entrer mais ils devaient se d sarmer. Pour rigoler, Marine tendit son portable au garde cens r cup rer les armes. Celui-ci le prit d_un air suspicieux. Mais lorsque le t l phone mit un long bip sonore, le soldat fit un gigantesque bond et s_enfuit en courant suivi par ses camarades affol s. -L_ordre de se d sarmer est annul ! Se r jouit Marine. Ainsi, tout le monde, m me Eomer, put entrer dans le hall sans m me se d sarmer. Tous les regards se dirig rent vers le roi, si vieux et moche qu_il tait, car il n_avait pas t lib r de l_emprise de Saruman. Ce d tail rappela aux voyageurs que le magicien d_Orthanc n_avait pas t vaincu et qu_il avait toujours ses pouvoirs. Grima langue de serpent, voyant tous ces hommes arm s - les trois filles n_avait aucune importance ses yeux - essaya de donner l_ordre qu_on les arr te. Mais Selijah fut plus rapide. S_inspirant de Marine, elle lui lan a la figure son portable qui hurlait une certaine chanson de Green Day (St Jimmy?). Le vil serviteur du mal prit ses jambes son cou et se cacha dans un coin sombre. De son cot Gandalf avait commenc un exorcisme sur la personne du roi qui se tordait de douleur. Aussi insensible qu_ son habitude, Selijah traversa la pi ce et entreprit de r assembler les diff rentes pi ces de son portable qui avait explos suite son vol plan . Enfin, Gandalf lib ra Th oden qui se rendit compte qu_il avait t un parfait salaud ces derniers temps et qui alla pleurer dans les pattes du magicien. Mais le blanc n_avait pas tr s envie que quelqu_un, m me un roi se mouche dans sa robe alors il lui fila une beigne qui le fit voler jusqu_ l_autre bout de l_imposante salle. Natacha, qui n_avait encore rien fait jusque l , d cida qu_il tait temps d_agir. Elle s_agenouilla avec politesse devant le roi et lui dit: -Il est vrai, sire, que vous avez agit contre les int r ts de votre peuple ces derniers temps. Mais cela tait contre votre volont . Vous n_avez donc pas vous sentir si coupable. Cependant, vous pourriez vous rattraper. Vous pourriez_ botter le cul de ce connard de Saruman par exemple ! (_j_ai encore d rap !_) -Je ne puis m_emp cher d_ tre outr par ce langage peine digne d_un orc, mais vos mots gente dame me r chauffent le c_ur. Nous partirons en guerre d s que possible. Un rire rompit la solennit du moment. Marine et Selijah essayaient de ne pas attirer l_attention sur elles mais en vain, tous les regards taient fix s sur les deux colocataires. -S rieusement, dit Marine, vous pouvez pas arr ter de nous servir du _gentes dames_ ? Je pr f re encore un bon _wesh cousine_. Vous avez tous des balais dans le cul par ici c_est pas possible autrement ! Cette explication fit exploser de rire les trois tudiantes mais ne fit que rendre les natifs d_Arda encore plus perplexes, voire carr ment choqu s. Cependant, Gandalf sembla trouver a dr le et il recommen a danser la macarena. Comme personne ne comprenait, Marine attrapa le b ton du magicien et cria _oubliettes_ et cette fois le sort sembla marcher car tout le monde se recentra sur les pr paratifs de la bataille. Quelques jours plus tard, les troupes des Rohirrims se mirent en marche vers Isengard. Ils taient accompagn s par Aragorn et ses trois acolytes. Ils n_avaient pas r ussi laisser les filles Edoras et de ce fait, ils devaient subir leurs discussions interminables propos de choses myst rieuses qui leur chappaient totalement. La chevauch e dura tout de m me plus d_une semaine, ce qui tait d j une longue dur e, mais qui passait encore plus doucement lorsqu_on avait mal aux fesses force d_ tre assise sur une selle inconfortable. -Ils n_ont pas encore invent les selles am ricaines ici ? Se plaignit Selijah. C_est pas que je d teste le poney (-elle agita un panneau _blague_ vers Legolas-) mais j_ai pas franchement l_habitude. Finalement, l_arm e arriva en vue de la tour d_Orthanc. Il y avait trangement peu d_activit . Cependant, Legolas n_ en avait rien battre du taux d_activit du lieu, si toutefois il pouvait encore le voir. En effet, ses yeux d_elfe taient remplis de larmes car il venait de voir que tous les arbres avaient t s coup s. Personne ne pouvait le consoler. En d sespoir de cause, Selijah sortit son panneau _blague_ mais cela nerva le prince elfe au plus haut point et la blonde gagna un vol gratuit jusqu_ la tour noire. Elle atterrit dans un lac d_eau boueuse dans lequel des arbres s_affairaient. -Bah, s_ tonna-t-elle. Ils sont en avance par rapport au film. La jeune fille se fraya un chemin parmi les ents jusqu_au mur d_enceinte. L elle rejoignit Merry et Pippin qui festoyaient et apr s s_ tre pr sent e, elle prit part leur repas et accessoirement leur beuverie. Un peu plus tard, la troupe de Th oden les rejoignit son tour, laissant la traine un Legolas un peu confus mais tout de m me heureux de ne pas devoir se battre. Gandalf tait si content de voir son rival vaincu qu_il dansa nouveau la macarena, accompagn cette fois des trois fran aises. Voyant que Aragorn les regardait d_un _il s v re, il lui dit : -Ne ride point inutilement ton visage. Lorsque tu retrouveras ton tr ne l gitime et que refleurira l_arbre blanc du Gondor_ je danserai le madison, qui est beaucoup plus adapt la grandeur de Minas Tirith. Comme leur venue en Isengard s_av rait inutile, les Rohirrims d cid rent de rentrer chez eux, et les non-rohirrims les accompagn rent car ils n_avaient rien d_autre faire. De nombreux jours de chevauch e plus tard, ils taient de retour Edoras. Ils all rent f ter la d faite de Saruman dans la grande salle de Meduseld et ouvrirent de nombreux tonneaux d_alcool. Enfin, Aragorn allait pouvoir se mettre minable comme il l_avait esp r en venant dans cette ville perdue. Dans la soir e, une petite porte s_ouvrit dans un coin sombre et une femme entra timidement dans le hall. Elle ne comprenait visiblement pas la raison de cette all gresse g n rale. Mais qu_avait-elle rat ? Normalement, elle aurait du entrer juste temps pour voir le roi se d barrasser de l_emprise de Saruman et voil qu_on f tait d j une victoire. Elle avait rat un pisode. Une jeune fille rousse qui semblait tout fait banale (ben oui elles ont chang de style vestimentaire depuis le d but - jean/basket in middle earth c_est quand m me pas tr s discret -) se tourna vers elle et s_exclama : -Eowyn ! La blonde qui n_est pas un homme ! Tu veux une bi re ? Entendant les mots de Natacha, le reste des f tards se tourna vers elle, m me Gandalf descendit de la table o il tait en train de danser la macarena. Et d_un coup, l_assistance se mit crier : -EOWYN ! UNE BIERE ! EOWYN ! UNE BIERE ! EOWYN !_ La ni ce du roi n_eut pas d_autre choix que de boire, ce qui eut, en passant, un effet d coinceur sur elle qui rejoignit Gandalf sur sa table. La soir e (nuit, orgie_) se poursuivit sans autre incident. ########################## ### ###x# ###t# ###q# ###m# ###j###############################################################################D##D###D##D###D# ### ###\# ###\# ###=# ###=# ###0#B###0#D###0# ###0# ######### # ######## ######## # ### !### ######## ######## # ### !### ### ###n#!###n#####n# ###n# ###n# ###n# ###n## ##n## ##n# ##n# ##n#|###n#~###n#L###n#N###n# ###n# ###n# ###n### ######### # #######n#####n# ###n# ###n# ###n#C###n#E###n# ###n# ###n# ###n# ###n# ###n# ###n# ###n#J###n#L###n#N###n# ###n### ######### # ### ###n#####n#####n# ###n# ###n#####n#####n# ###n# ###n# ###n# ###l############################################= ######### # # A{.## # 6##s # #e ### #s'h####################################################################################################f##### "##g##### ###############################################################################################################=######?######A###I###Q################################09/12/1009/12/10############################################### 


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5 :

La guerre avait beau être finie, tout n'était pas encore en ordre. Aragorn n'était toujours pas roi du Gondor, et cela n'était pas au gout de Gandalf. Comment le pays pourrait-il se remettre de ses blessures avec un intendant véreux et égoïste ? Le magicien avait eu l'idée de l'imposer comme vainqueur de la guerre contre Sauron mais cette guerre s'était finie avant même avoir commencé. Personne n'avait vraiment d'idée pour rendre le trône à Aragorn. Gandalf décida de se rendre à la cité blanche. Au moins il serait sur place si une opportunité se présentait. Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli l'accompagnèrent. Et comme d'habitude, ils étaient suivis par Natacha, Marine et Selijah, évidemment puisque c'est leur histoire et sinon on en parlerait pas et puis de toute façon elles n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Les hobbits quant à eux étaient rentrés dans la comté.

Or donc, les sept joyeux lurons se rendirent à Minas Tirith. Denethor, qui en conséquence de la victoire précoce contre Sauron n'était pas mort, les accueillit comme des pestiférés. Il ne voulait pas de roi à la tête de son préccccccccieux Gondor. Ça aurait été beaucoup trop simple. Gandalf, à cours d'idées, décida de fouiller les archives de la tour blanche en quête d'une solution.

-Ah ben ça au moins c'est notre domaine, déclara Marine.

Selijah et Natacha la fusillèrent du regard.

-Ne me dis pas que ça te fait plaisir de devoir potasser des bouquins, gronda Selijah.

Legolas et Gimli refusèrent tout net de se plonger dans les parchemins poussiéreux. Ils étaient des hommes d'action !

-Si je peux me permettre, ne devriez vous pas respectivement dire elfe d'action et nain d'action ? Demanda Natacha.

-Ta maitrise de la langue française me met légèrement sur le cul, remarqua Selijah.

Il était vrai que des trois filles, Natacha était bien la seule qui pouvait sortir une phrase qui, en Arda, ne semblait pas sortir de la bouche d'un orc.

Au final, Legolas et Gimli se contentèrent de surveiller l'actualité de la cité pendant que les cinq autres jouaient les rats de bibliothèque. Là où un asthmatique aurait succombé, il travaillèrent avec ardeur durant des jours et des nuits et encore de nombreux jours sans même attraper de cancer du poumon. Et enfin, alors qu'ils pensaient mourir dans ces salles obscures, ils dénichèrent un parchemin à l'aspect… et bien très banal, mais qui en fait n'était absolument pas banal. Sur la surface lisse et jaunie, on pouvait lire une prophétie des temps anciens :

« Lorsque le jour viendra pour l'héritier des damnés de retrouver le chemin de la couronne, l'énigme ultime il déchiffrera et l'arbre blanc refleurira »

-Ainsi je dois trouver la réponse à une énigme… pensa Aragorn à vois haute.

-Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens l'ami, fit remarquer Selijah. Comment trouver la réponse à une énigme si tu ne connais pas l'énigme ?

Le quintet resta pensif quelques minutes. Puis Gandalf soupira.

-Ceci dépasse mon entendement, dit-il. Il nous faudrait un spécialiste des énigmes et je n'en connais pas. Que faire ? Le Gondor va tomber sans même l'aide de Sauron… c'est si pathétique.

-Tu l'as dit, vieux, ajouta Marine. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait peut-être nous aider. Il s'appelle Sherlock Holmes et il habite à Londres, dans notre monde mais pas à la même époque. Tu crois que tu peux le faire venir ?

-Tu doutes de moi, femme insignifiante ? Je suis le meilleur magicien.

-Et aussi une belle enflure, répliqua la brune insignifiante en question. Je suis sûre que Merlin t'aurait explosé, dans un duel.

Marine et Gandalf commencèrent à se battre à mains nues mais les autres les séparèrent. Il n'était pas question de tout gâcher maintenant. Gandalf accepta de faire venir l'homme en question, espérant qu'il en valait la peine et qu'il accepterait de les aider. Il effectua un étrange rituel qui n'était pas si différent d'une danse de l'été. Il y eut quelques flash comme pour toute incantation qui se respecte et puis des bourrasques de vent et pour finir, toute lumière disparut dans un périmètre de cinq kilomètres.

-Bon, dit impatiemment Selijah. T'es sûr que t'as pas fait exploser le soleil à la place ?

Mais non, les ténèbres commencèrent à se dissiper. Des appels de Legolas et Gimli se firent entendre, ainsi que des injures d'une nouvelle voix. Il semblait que Gandalf ne s'était pas planté tant que ça. Lorsque la lumière revint entièrement, les sept se retrouvèrent face à un homme entre deux âges, habillé élégamment d'un long manteau noir qui ne comprenait pas comment il était arrivé ici. Craignant une autre bourde de ses amies, Natacha pris les devants :

-Heu… Sherlock Holmes, je présume ? Bienvenue à Minas Tirith, Terre du Milieu. Nous vous avons appelé car nous avons besoin de vos services. Je suis Natacha, voici de gauche à droite Marine, Selijah, Gandalf le blanc, Aragorn fils d'Arathorn, descendant d'Isildur fils d'Elendil, Legolas Vertefeuille, prince de Mirkwood et Gimli fils de Gloïn.

Sherlock s'étouffa en entendant cette suite de noms à rallonge. Mais au final, il réussit à tous les intégrer. Gandalf lui expliqua le problème de l'énigme. Et comme Marine l'avait promis, il ne fut pas pris au dépourvu.

-Considérons l'énigme comme une suite d'idées emmêlées les unes dans les autres. La première est facilement discernable. Il suffit de démêler les autres et de les remettre dans l'ordre pour avoir la réponse.

Cette explication valait au moins un doctorat en philosophie mais ce n'était pas vraiment la question.

-L'idée provient du ciel des idées où on la contemple inconsciemment, et elle est innée. Ainsi, si nous pouvons atteindre le ciel des idées et saisir l'idée première, il ne restera qu'à effectuer le démêlage.

Le raisonnement se tenait. Cependant comment atteindre le ciel des idées dans un monde où l'avion (et la cocaïne) n'existaient pas ? Mais c'était sans compter les amis à plumes de Gandalf, c'est-à-dire les aigles. Le petit groupe descendit tous les étages de la cité blanche et se retrouva dans les champs du Pelennor. Là, le magicien blanc appela magiquement les aigles et chacun monta sur un des volatiles.

Ils s'envolèrent très haut. Ils passèrent une première couche de nuages, puis une deuxième, une troisième… La structure de l'atmosphère en Terre du Milieu n'était certainement pas la même que sur la planète Terre, pensèrent les scientifiques.

Sur la quatrième couche de nuage, une surprise de taille les attendait. Un homme, un lièvre et un loir prenaient tranquillement le thé. Ils semblaient être là depuis longtemps car les longues tables auxquelles ils étaient assis étaient couvertes de tasses brisées et de théières renversées. Des pâtisseries étaient répandues sur, sous et à coté des tables. Les nappes anciennement blanches étaient constellées de miettes et de taches de thé. L'homme à lui tout seul était surprenant. Sa peau, d'une blancheur éclatante, contrastait avec ses cernes roses fluo et ses cheveux bouclés orange vif. Il portait un imposant haut-de-forme orné d'aiguilles à tricoter et d'un long foulard rose. Quant aux deux animaux, ils étaient habillés comme des humains. Lorsque les trois compères aperçurent les aigles et leurs cavaliers, ils leur crièrent de venir prendre le thé.

C'était pour le moins inattendu mais si ça ne l'avait pas été, je n'aurais pas écrit plus haut 'une surprise de taille'.

-Ce ne serait pas le chapelier fou, le lièvre de Mars et Mallyumkum, juste comme ça ? Chuchota Selijah.

-On dirait bien, répondit Natacha.

-MAIS C'EST GENIAL !

Au final il se retrouvèrent onze attablés devant une tasse de thé, à discuter de la pluie et du beau temps, des recettes de leurs grand-mères, des nombreuses fêtes auxquelles ils avaient assisté… Il régnait une ambiance de franche camaraderie avec un petit coté décalé (ben c'est rare de prendre le thé sur un nuage). Au bout d'une bonne heure de conversation anodine, Marine osa glisser une allusion :

-Au fait on est pas venus pour… un petit quelque chose ? Juste comme ça, enfin je sais pas enfin peut-être ?

Avant que qui que ce soit n'ait eu le temps de répondre, le chapelier se pencha entre Gandalf et Sherlock Holmes qui étaient assis côte à côte et leur demanda :

-Pourquoi un corbeau ressemble-t-il à un bureau ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et semblèrent comprendre en même temps.

-La voilà votre énigme, dit le détective.

-Enfin, jubila le magicien. Je doutais de cette aventure mais me voilà comblé !

Après de poignants adieux, la compagnie remonta à dos d'aigle et redescendit sur la terre ferme, ce qui avait quelque chose de plutôt rassurant.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6 :

Arrivé au sol, Gandalf ne dansa pas la macarena car il n'y avait pas vraiment de temps à perdre, mais il en avait vraiment envie. La bande retourna à la bibliothèque ; il est bien connu que l'on réfléchit mieux dans les endroits poussiéreux et mal éclairés. Tout le monde ou presque fit semblant de réfléchir à l'énigme pour ne pas passer pour des branleurs, mais Selijah plaisanta :

-Mais allez, bande d'hypocrites… faites pas semblant d'avoir un cerveau. On sait tous qu'au final c'est Sherlock qui va faire tout le boulot.

-Heum… à ce propos, demanda l'intéressé, on n'a pas encore parlé du prix de tout ça…

-Ben en fait, comme t'es coincé ici et que Gandalf ici présent est le seul à pouvoir te renvoyer chez toi… tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Tu t'es fait baiser et tu vas te faire exploiter. Bon t'as pas que ça à faire tu sais, BOSSE !

Le détective se pencha donc sur le problème puisqu'il n'avait visiblement pas le choix. Au bout d'une heure et de nombreux parchemins couverts de notes, il avait enfin trouvé… quelque chose. C'était cependant une très étrange explication et personne n'était vraiment convaincu.

-Alors, par où commencerai-je ? Bien, plusieurs indices m'ont mis sur la piste que je vais vous donner, peut-être… en échange d'une récompense…

-T'ES CHIAAAAANNNNNNNT ! Hurlèrent tous les autres.

-Bon bon d'accord. Alors le bureau est un endroit où l'on écrit, mais aussi où l'on décide ce qui ce passe ailleurs, ce qui aurait ou me mettre l'idée d'un document administratif, mais associé au corbeau, l'espion, celui qui voit, voyage et décrit, nous avons évidemment l'allusion à une carte.

-Bien sûr, comment n'y avons-nous pas pensé avant ? C'est pourtant écrit noir sur blanc.

-Pas de sarcasme, je vous prie ! Êtres inférieurs… Bref, nous devons donc chercher une carte. Mais où ? Là intervient à nouveau le corbeau dont le noir signifie qu'il est hors-la-loi. Par ailleurs, nous avons l'utilisation du mot ressemble, qui nous vient du latin 'ressemar' , lui-même venant du grec 'russu mare' qui signifie 'la mer dangereuse'. Les hors-la-loi de la mer dangereuse sont donc des pirates. Y a-t-il des pirates dans ces contrées ?

-On trouve des pirates sur les rivages du sud, mais ils sont si nombreux que nous aurons grand mal à trouver celui qui possède la carte.

-Yo Aragorn, sois pas si tendu. Tu sais les pirates, ça sait coopérer si on leur demande gentiment… tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Nous devrons les acheter ?

-Ou les piéger, comme tu veux.

-Mais ce n'est point un acte admirable, c'est contraire à mes principes.

-Tes principes, tu peux t'en faire un petit rouleau et puis te le foutre dans le cul !

-Soit, s'il le faut je le ferai.

-HEIN ? Tu vas vraiment te les mettre…

-Ne soyez pas encore plus stupide que vous n'en avez l'air, dame Selijah.

-Crève, connard !

Quelques jours plus tard, la compagnie partit en direction du sud à la recherche d'un pirate qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui possédait une carte dont elle ne savait rien. Malgré tout, personne n'était défaitiste. Tout s'était bien passé jusque là, il n'y avait aucune raison que la chance ne les laisse en plan.

Après une nouvelle longue chevauchée, la petite troupe arriva au bord de la mer. À l'état délabré des constructions, on voyait bien que les hommes du Gondor n'étaient pas encore venus jusque là depuis la chute de Sauron. Les rives étaient parsemées d'imposants navires aux couleurs sombres. Les habitants des lieux semblaient ignorer tout de l'hygiène corporelle. Ils avaient tous les dents noires, la peau crasseuse et les cheveux tellement négligés qu'ils formaient plus ou moins une unique et grosse dreadlock.

-Ah, Tortuga… plaisanta Marine. Il ne manque que les coups de feu.

Et d'ailleurs, la brune n'était pas si loin du compte. Au loin, un navire se détachait des autres. Il était beaucoup plus grand, son architecture était différente, et il arborait un imposant Jolly Roger.

-Dites moi que je rêve, reprit Marine. Ça ne peut pas être… le Pearl ?

-Qui l'aurait cru ? S'exclama Natacha. Le Black Pearl en Terre du Milieu ! C'est tout simplement… AWSOME !

-Désolé de briser votre émoi, dit Legolas, mais pourriez vous nous expliquer ce qui vous met de si bonne humeur à propos de ce bateau ?

-NAVIRE ! Ce n'est pas un vulgaire bateau. C'est le seul, l'unique, le magnifique Black Pearl, commandé par le seul, l'unique, le magnifique Capitaine Jack Sparrow ! Et aussi sûr que tu es un imbécile, c'est lui qui a notre carte.

-Je ne comprend point cette certitude, déclara Aragorn en soupirant car Gandalf avait recommencé à danser la macarena.

-Si tu voyais le nombre de babioles que Jack possède, tu serais un peu moins contrariant. Et de toute façon, s'il le faut, on demandera à Tia Dalma… on la payera en lui laissant Legolas…

-La moitié de vos phrases n'a aucun sens pour moi, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de vous croire.

Les filles, qui avaient un peu plus de connaissance en terme de piraterie que leurs camarades, prirent les commandes de l'expédition. D'ailleurs c'était plus agréable de pouvoir faire taire les autres en toute légitimité. C'était aussi plus facile. Elles volèrent une barque et firent ramer les hommes en direction du navire aux voiles noires. Le généreux Capitaine Jack fit monter les huit sur son navire. Aragorn prit la parole en premier.

-Vous êtes bien… Jack Sparrow ?

-CAPITAINE !

Le rodeur regarda autour de lui avec méfiance. Pourquoi, à l'oubli d'un simple titre, cinquante personnes, y compris l'intéressé et les trois filles, le réprimandaient en criant ledit titre ? D'ailleurs, à ses yeux, le capitaine n'avait rien d'un véritable capitaine. Il était impossible de le comparer à Boromir le capitaine du Gondor qu'il avait le mieux connu. Le personnage qu'il avait en face de lui avait un comportement presque efféminé, un aspect négligé, il avait accroché à ses vêtements et à ses cheveux des dizaines d'objets non identifiables, et surtout il sentait l'alcool à plusieurs mètres à la ronde.

-Bien, euh Capitaine Sparrow… nous sommes à la recherche d'une carte qui pourra me permettre de récupérer mon trône en tant qu'héritier des rois du Gondor.

-… si ça peut t'intéresser, je n'ai aucune idée d'où ce trouve ce 'Gondor' d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas où nous sommes. Mon compas a décidé de ne plus fonctionner alors qu'on était en plein brouillard.

-J'en suis profondément désolé. Je veux bien vous aider en échange de la carte mais…

-Dis moi, le coupa Jack. Ton pote… c'est pas un eunuque ? Tu sais…

-Pardon ? S'offusqua Legolas. Je suis le prince de Mirkwood, veuillez retirer ces paroles !

-Oh, un prince. Mais tu sais surement que dans l'état actuel du déroulement des choses, tu es sur MON navire. Ce qui a pour conséquence directe que j'en suis le capitaine et de ce fait, JE commande et tu ne donnes pas d'ordres, à moins que tu n'ais une furieuse envie de saluer ce cher Will Turner et son Hollandais Volant. Pigé ?

Legolas ne répondit pas. Il détestait déjà cet homme, presque autant qu'il ne détestait Selijah et ses remarques à la noix.

-J'aime mieux ça, repris Jack. Puis, s'adressant à Aragorn, il ajouta : j'ai une carte qui pourrait t'intéresser.

Elle s'appelle la carte des rois. Elle ne m'a jamais servi. Les terres qu'elle décrit se trouvent au-delà des frontières de mon monde, et je ne connais pas le chemin pour y aller.

Jack entraina Aragorn dans sa cabine et tout le monde suivit. Legolas fut outré d'y trouver autant de bouteilles vides, mais Sherlock Holmes et Gimli étaient aux anges, ayant retrouvé plus ou moins leur environnement naturel. Le capitaine balaya de la main les nombreux cadavres de bouteilles ainsi que les cartes qui se trouvaient sur un gros coffre. Puis il sortit d'une de ses poches un énorme trousseau de clefs.

-Mes amis… selon vous, laquelle des ces lourdes clefs ouvre ce coffre ?

Aragorn, qui se comportait toujours comme le chef, indiqua une clef au hasard.

-Pourquoi pas, marmonna Jack en essayant la clef, qui n'ouvrait pas le coffre. Ou peut-être pas… Essayons plutôt… celle-ci ? Non, ce serait trop étrange… Celle-là m'a l'air dodue à souhait !

Le capitaine réussit enfin à ouvrir le coffre et il en sortit une peau tannée et couverte d'inscription.

-Messieurs, mesdemoiselles… la carte des rois !


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7 :

La carte, à part le fait que son support ressemblait grandement à une peau humaine, avait une particularité : elle avait deux faces. … bon d'accord, c'est pas si étrange pour nous, mais en Terre du Milieu, c'est hyper rare ! L'un des cotés représentait sans surprise Arda. Il n'y avait aucun détail. Les traits noirs étaient grossiers et tremblants. Une simple croix rouge indiquait l'emplacement où Aragorn devait se rendre (mais pourquoi doit-il y aller ?), qui se trouvait être précisément la cité de Minas Tirith.

-Et dire qu'on y était… soupira Natacha.

De ce fait, le deuxième coté de la carte regroupait bon nombre de plans et croquis de certains endroits mystérieux de la cité blanche. Aragorn tendit la main pour attraper la carte et l'examiner plus en détail mais Jack fut plus rapide. Il rangea la carte dans son grand manteau et sortit son pistolet qu'il pointa sur ses hôtes.

-Rien n'est gratuit, chers amis.

Les trois françaises ainsi que Sherlock Holmes reculèrent d'un pas et levèrent leurs mains vides. Mais les autres ne semblaient pas comprendre la menace. Que pouvait un petit objet sans aucun tranchant contre leurs épées ?

-Heu si j'étais vous, je reculerais, suggéra Marine. Ceci est un pistolet. Et comme je connais le capitaine Sparrow, il a la gâchette facile.

-Traduction pour les incultes, précisa Selijah, ça veut dire qu'il n'a aucun scrupule à vous dégommer le cervelet.

-Tout à fait bien parlé, affirma Jack. Pour tout te dire, l'ami, que tu deviennes roi ou que tu crèves sur le pont de mon bâtiment, ça n'a pas la moindre importance à côté du fait que nous sommes égarés dans des contrées lointaines et que les finances et les réserves de rhum de cet équipage ne vont pas pour le mieux. Alors… qu'est-ce que tu dis de pourparler ?

-Bien, que demandez vous en échange de cette carte ?

Le capitaine réfléchit quelques instants mais une voix féminine interrompit ses pensées.

-On vous laisse volontiers Legolas - le blond effeminé - proposa Selijah.

-Trop aimable, répondit Jack, mais entre vous et moi, les eunuques… ils me causent beaucoup trop d'ennui. Regardez le jeune Turner ! Ils ont des dispositions naturelles à la mutinerie, ces bâtards galeux.

-Absolument, dit Selijah. Will Turner est tout bonnement une abomination. Avec en plus un certain problème de paternel, et une demoiselle qui se fourre dans les pires situations. Vous avez raison. Et je dois avouer que j'espérais bien me débarrasser de celui-ci.

-Hé, s'offusqua Legolas. Je ne suis ni une marchandise, ni un eunuque ! Cessez de vous comporter comme si je n'étais pas là !

Un silence suivit la déclaration de l'elfe. Sherlock Holmes, dans son coin se demandait lequel de l'eunuque ou de la marchandise était l'objet de ce blanc.

-Je veux du rhum, annonça Jack, brisant cet étrange silence.

-Nous n'avons pas cela dans nos réserves, dit Aragorn. Si je vous suis bien, c'est un alcool, mais il nous est inconnu.

L'héritier d'Isildur regretta sa dernière phrase en voyant les grimaces de dégout de Jack et des trois filles, ce qui d'ailleurs le surprit de la part des filles. Il ne les pensait pas si attachées à la boisson.

-Je ne voudrais pas paraître impolie, commença Natacha, mais… avec quoi faites vous les mojitos, dans ce cas ?

Gimli (on l'avait presque oublié celui là !) se sentit honteux de ne pouvoir répondre à une question concernant l'alcool. Il se promis de gouter, dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, une choppe de rhum et ces 'mo-ri-to'. Legolas, quant à lui, boudait dans son coin, à côté de Gandalf qui, endormi, commençait à ronfler. Aragorn essaya de rattraper la situation.

-Naviguez avec nous jusqu'à Osgiliath. De là bas, nous serons assez proches de Minas Tirith pour pouvoir vous approvisionner en bière et en vin. Je vous invite même à rester jusqu'à mon couronnement. Je chercherai personnellement une solution pour que vous puissiez rentrer chez vous. Qu'en pensez vous, capitaine ?

Jack réfléchit quelques secondes, puis répondit :

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour, mais… tant pis pour le rhum. Marché conclu.

Puis il sortit sur le pont et cria à l'attention de l'équipage :

-Je veux du mouvement, bande de rats ! On a un besoin urgent de remonter ce fleuve, que ça vous plaise ou pas. Alors tout le monde à son poste, et que ça saute !

Ainsi, le Black Pearl remonta le cours de l'Anduin jusqu'à la petite cité d'Osgiliath. Sur une des rives, les passagers du navire virent une chose qu'il ne s'attendaient pas à voir. Deux hobbits longeaient le fleuve, l'air perdu et désemparés.

-Frodon, Sam, murmura Gandalf. Je les avais complètement oubliés. Puis il ajouta en criant pour se faire entendre : mes amis ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir sains et saufs ! Qu'en est-il de l'anneau ?

-Il a étrangement explosé, répondit Frodon, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle.

-Sauf que Gollum a explosé avec, ajouta Sam, alors sur le coup, c'était pas une si bonne nouvelle. J'ai rendu tout le lembas que j'avais avalé ce matin là.

Gandalf recueillit les semi-hommes et leur prêta deux aigles pour qu'il puissent rentrer dans la Comté sans passer devant les tonneaux de bière. Les hobbits étant de gros buveurs, personne ne voulait voir diminuer les marchandises, surtout pas Jack. Une fois Frodon et Sam partis, Gandalf attaqua les entrepôts d'alcool du Gondor à l'aide de l'équipage pirate. Gibbs s'avéra être un excellent maitre de bataille, Gandalf ayant quelques difficultés dues aux différences de culture entre le magicien et les pirates. Dans tous les cas, l'appel de l'alcool était plus qu'efficace pour motiver les troupes.

De leur coté, Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli exploraient les souterrains de la cité blanche suivant les indications de la carte des rois.

Enfin, Jack, Marine, Natacha, Selijah et Sherlock restèrent à bord du Pearl pour 'monter la garde'. Les filles testèrent de nouveaux cocktails avec les épices et plantes qu'elles trouvèrent dans la cambuse tandis que les hommes se contentaient de boire le rhum directement à la bouteille en faisant plus ample connaissance. Si bien que lorsque Gandalf et l'équipage revinrent avec plusieurs charrettes remplies de tonneau, tout ce petit monde était raide, et la démarche de Jack n'avait plus rien d'unique, puisque ses nouveaux amis l'avaient involontairement adoptée.

Beaucoup plus tard, Aragorn et ses acolytes revinrent avec un coffre.

-Il nous est impossible de l'ouvrir, se lamenta le futur roi. Nous avons tout essayé. Quelle tristesse après être arrivés jusque là que de se trouver dans une impasse.

Jack, qui pour une raison obscure tenait serré contre lui Jack (oui Jack le singe, sinon ça ne voudrait rien dire), s'avança vers le coffre.

-Je n'ai jamais connu de coffre assez têtu pour me résister. Vous n'avez pas la clef des fois qu'une clef soit plus efficace qu'une hache ?

-Il n'y a pas de serrure, fit remarquer Gimli.

-Mais je le sais très bien, s'offusqua Jack. Ne croyez pas que je l'ignore, immonde demi portion. Mais cela n'empêche pas l'existence hypothétique et donc le fait qu'en conséquence je mentionne l'existence hypothétique de ladite clef.

Bien sûr, seules les personnes qui n'étaient pas sobres comprirent les propos du capitaine. Gibbs et Marty se regardèrent d'un air exaspéré. Jack ne changerait jamais.

-Mais, cela dit, clef ou pas clef, rien ne résiste à une petite dose de poudre à canon.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, le capitaine Sparrow envoya Pintel et Raggetti chercher un tonneau de poudre. Comme prévu, le coffre céda sous la force de l'explosion. Bien qu'il croyait à une ruse de sorcellerie plus qu'à une réaction chimique violente, Aragorn s'approcha du nuage résiduel au milieu duquel un objet brillait de mille feux.


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8 :

Le coffre avait été réduit en cendres. Une couronne argentée apparut au fur et à mesure que la fumée se dissipait. C'était la couronne la plus belle et en même temps la plus simple que les filles avaient jamais vu. Sa splendeur résidait dans le fait que l'ouvrage, si finement travaillé dans l'argent, n'avait nul besoin de pierreries ni d'artifice pour impressionner. Il en résultait une étrange impression de sagesse et l'objet semblait, et c'était surement vrai, provenir de temps anciens et oubliés, malgré son éclat encore intact.

Cependant, il était vrai que la couronne ne témoignait pas de la richesse opulente de ses anciens possesseurs. C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle Jack n'y jeta qu'un léger coup d'œil. Il n'avait pas très envie de s'encombrer de vulgaire argent alors qu'il pouvait embarquer de l'alcool à la place.

-La couronne de mes ancêtres, s'extasia Aragorn en la soulevant délicatement.

Puis, avec une lenteur exaspérante, il la posa encore plus délicatement sur ses cheveux sales et mal coiffés. Gandalf, de son coté, dansait comme promis le madison, même si ce n'était pas la cérémonie officielle, pendant que les filles improvisaient un orchestre vocal pour l'accompagner.

-Je prie les Valar que le peuple se contente d'une couronne pour reconnaitre son roi.

-No worries, man, le rassura Marine. À choisir entre un vieil intendant vicieux et un Aragorn… comment dire… absolument sexy, le peuple aura vite choisi.

-Au pire, on fait un coup d'état, comme Napoléon, ajouta Selijah. On se servira de l'elfe comme bouclier si il y a de la résistance.

L'elfe en question ne semblait pas particulièrement en accord avec cette idée, mais comme il ne savait pas ce qu'était un coup d'état, il préféra se taire plutôt que de se faire à nouveau traiter d'inculte par la blonde impolie.

Cependant, l'idée de Selijah n'eut pas lieu d'être, car le peuple accepta Aragorn comme roi du Gondor, peut-être pas pour la raison énoncée par Marine, cela dit. Le roi et ses compagnons montèrent les nombreux niveaux de Minas Tirith à pied, et non pas à cheval, Natacha et Marine ayant strictement refusé de faire marcher les bêtes sur ces dalles de pierre. L'ascension fut donc très longue et pour une fois, Selijah aurait bien aimé avoir une monture. Quand la troupe fut enfin dans la cour d'honneur, tout le monde remarqua que l'arbre blanc avait commencé à refleurir.

Il restait finalement l'épreuve finale : affronter Denethor, de plus en plus aigri depuis la mort de son fils préféré. celui-ci était assis sur sa chaise d'intendant au pied du trône, dans le grand hall de la cité blanche. Lorsqu'il aperçut Aragorn couronné, il s'allongea devant les marches du trône en criant :

-Si vous voulez monter, il faudra me passer sur le corps.

Et Aragorn lui passa sur le corps. Ou plutôt, comme il était civilisé, il l'enjamba rapidement et alla s'assoir. De dépit, l'intendant tenta le tout pour le tout.

-Si vous reprenez votre titre de roi, je me suicide !

Et en effet, comme Elessar du Gondor ne bougeait pas, il courut jusqu'au bout de la falaise qui perçait Minas Tirith et sauta. Il eut surement le temps de regretter son geste pendant sa longue chute, mais la dure loi de la gravité s'assura qu'il ne serait plus là pour en témoigner. Comme Natacha le rappela intelligemment :

-L'important c'est pas la chute, c'est l'atterrissage.

Après cet incident sans grande importance, et je ne dirai pas 'y a pas mort d'homme' puisque justement, un homme, inutile peut-être, mais un homme tout de même, avait bêtement perdu la vie, les préparatifs pour le couronnement d'Elessar commencèrent (cette phrase étant longue, si on ne se rappelle plus du début, on ne comprend pas la fin - ceci était une remarque inutile -). Comme promis, le capitaine Sparrow était invité avec son équipage, et un quart d'heure fut aménagé dans l'emploi du temps pour que Gandalf puisse danser proprement le madison, les trois filles ayant insisté pour faire partie du show.

Le jour-J arriva très vite. Jack avait trouvé une bonne place juste à coté de la délégation d'elfes. Ces derniers étaient grandement incommodés par l'odeur et les manières du personnage, mais ils étaient assez conscients de l'importance de ce jour pour ne pas le gâcher à cause de détails. Gandalf effectua son petit rituel de couronnement, puis Aragorn fit un joli discours de paix (comme si il pouvait dire autre chose, imaginez 'bon je vous préviens, bande de nazes, sous mon règne ça va chier, alors je vous conseille de vous lever tôt et d'enfermer vos enfants parce que j'aime les manger tout cru quand j'ai un petit creux'). Tout cela était assez ennuyeux, et de ce fait, les trois françaises se lancèrent dans un battle acharné de shifumi, qui se transforma en papier caillou ciseaux lézard spock quand Sherlock les rejoignit. Quand vint le moment pour la belle Arwen de se montrer à l'élu de son cœur, ils arrêtèrent tout de même ce jeu puéril. Ils n'allaient quand même pas rater un baiser !

Mais une chose assez inattendue se passa. Alors que la fille d'Elrond s'avançait d'une lenteur elfique vers Elessar, une vision lui titilla le coin de l'œil (STRIIIIIIKE !). Arwen Undomiel aimait les aventuriers, et elle pensait avoir trouvé en la personne d'Aragorn l'aventurier ultime, mais l'homme qu'elle regardait maintenant droit dans les yeux surpassait Estel en tout point. Ce fut le coup de foudre.

Jack ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi la princesse elfe le regardait de cet air ébahit, mais après tout, il plaisait aux femmes. Et par ailleurs, celle-ci était tout à fait ravissante. Veillant à ne pas parler trop fort, il lui glissa :

-Mon navire est juste sur le fleuve, par là bas. Je t'emmène en ballade après la cérémonie ?

Arwen ne se fit pas prier. Elle balança la bannière qu'elle tenait à la figure du roi et courut telle une possédée jusqu'au pied de la cité blanche. Là, elle sauta sur le premier cheval qu'elle trouva et galopa sans s'arrêter jusqu'au navire noir amarré à Osgiliath. Elle fut suivie de près par Jack qui était bien conscient qu'il venait de ruiner le bonheur du roi du Gondor et qu'il risquait d'avoir des ennuis. Arrivait ensuite son équipage qui connaissait bien sa leçon : ce qui est de mauvais augure pour le capitaine est de mauvais augure pour tout l'équipage. Le suivant était Sherlock Holmes, qui préférait les discussions arrosées aux cérémonies et avait saisi la première occasion pour s'enfuir. Puis Gandalf arriva. Le capitaine Sparrow le supplia de l'aider à s'enfuir, et comme Gandalf était vexé que son numéro de madison ait été annulé au dernier moment, il renvoya le Black Pearl dans son monde d'origine avec une super formule, avant même que les trois filles qui arrivaient en courant (et aussi en rigolant, mais pas trop, faire les deux à la fois étant relativement dur ) n'aient pu saluer leurs camarades d'un jour.

Les elfes, les hommes, et surtout le roi, arrivèrent trop tard pour ramener Arwen. Gandalf leur assura qu'il avait tout fait pour les retenir mais en vain, ce qui était un mensonge (mais ça vous le savez si vous avez lu ce qui précède). Dans sa bonté, ce fut comme toujours Natacha qui essaya d'arranger les choses.

-Savez-vous, monseigneur, que dans mon pays, on dit toujours 'une de perdus, dix de retrouvées'. Mais c'est des conneries ! ('oups… c'est pas ce que je voulais dire') J'ai entendu dire qu'une femme magnifique et blonde et qui en passant n'est pas un homme, puisqu'elle est une femme, se languissait de vous, et qu'elle a pour nom Eowyn. Peut-être l'une des vôtres vous conviendra-t-elle mieux qu'une inaccessible elfe ?

Ce n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. À peine avait-il entendu ces mots qu'Aragorn sella son cheval et partit pour le Rohan demander la main d'Eowyn.

Cela n'empêcha pas le peuple de Minas Tirith de fêter dignement le retour du roi. La bière et le vin coulèrent à flots toute la nuit et les musiciens jouèrent jusqu'au matin (ce n'était pas Green Day, mais c'était quand même acceptable pour faire la fête). Gandalf retourna à son domaine de prédilection, à savoir la macarena. Selijah réussit à danser un rock endiablé sur une musique médiévale avec un Faramir éméché, tandis que Natacha enseignait le zouk à Legolas et que Marine, à qui on avait refilé Gimli, essayait de se trouver un partenaire à sa taille et pas trop vieux. Elle finit par convaincre Elrond que oui, le rock'n roll était une danse, et pas une invention de son amie blonde, et elle lui apprit les bases.

L'aube arriva bien trop vite, et tous les invités allèrent se coucher. Les trois filles se baignaient tout habillées dans le bassin de la cour d'honneur quand le magicien blanc s'approcha discrètement.

-Vous avez été d'une aide précieuse dans cette quête, dit-il doucement. Vous méritez de rentrer chez vous.

-MON VIEUX, SI TU FAIS ÇA…

Selijah n'eut même pas le temps de formuler sa menace que Gandalf les avait déjà renvoyées en France. Dans un flash, les trois étudiantes se retrouvèrent pas vraiment sobres, trempées et en habits moyenâgeux devant la porte d'une salle de cours dont le numéro ne leur était que trop familier. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un visage qu'elles n'avaient aucune envie de revoir apparut.

-Vous disparaissez pendant plusieurs mois et vous revenez dans un état… que je ne commenterai pas. Je ne veux rien savoir. Asseyez vous au premier rang, ordonna leur professeur de mathématiques.

-'tin fait CHIER ! Hurla Selijah. Si je le retrouve je lui teins son stupide manteau au charbon à ce magicien blanc de mes deux !

Au final, l'aventure s'arrêta là, donc elle ne fut pas éternelle. Par conséquent, le titre de cette fiction ne correspond pas à ce qui y est raconté et avouez, vous ne vous rappeliez même plus du titre, n'est-ce pas ?

THE END


End file.
